


Something special

by Khimaira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, tastes good, doesn’t it sweetheart. Now, if you’re a really good boy and suck daddy’s cock just like that, there’ll be a lot more where that came from. Enough to fill your little belly right up.” Han figured that might have been a bit overkill, but Luke’s pupils were blown wide and his breath was coming in little pants as he scrambled to make his way down Han’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something special

**Author's Note:**

> Because there can never be enough daddy kink written for this pairing. 
> 
> Set during episode IV.

Luke snapped at Han’s finger, teeth closing on air when Han pulled it back just in time, taking a step back in the process.

“Little wildcat, aren’t you?” Han tried to keep his voice stern but it was hard to keep his face in check. Luke just grinned innocently, peeking up at Han from under his bangs, shuffling back and forth a little to get comfortable where he was kneeling, naked, on Han’s bed. “Don’t you know what happens to wildcats?”

Luke’s insolent little smile widened. “No.”

“Well, you be good or you might find out, kid.” Han stroked his thumb over Luke’s cheek, followed his jawline and marveled at how smooth it still was, so different from where Han’s own stubble was starting to show even though he’d shaved just that morning. 

Luke dashed out again and this time he managed to catch Han’s thumb, not between his teeth but with his pretty pink lips. Luke made a victorious little sound and started to suck lightly, letting his tongue play over the pad of Han’s thumb, tasting. Han’s cock twitched, and a low groan escaped him. Luke’s eyes flicked up at the sound, undoubtedly very pleased with himself. Little brat. Han responded by pushing his thumb farther into Luke’s mouth, until those pretty, pretty lips closed around the base and he could go no further. Luke’s mouth was hot and slick and his tongue wriggled a little. Han pressed down on it, letting Luke get used to the feeling of pressure. Luke moaned, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Han pressed down a little harder. “Having something nice to suckle on?”

Luke nodded emphatically and hummed.

“Uh-uh, didn’t quite catch that.” He let his thumb slip from Luke’s mouth.

“Yes, daddy.” Luke’s cheeks were a little flushed, but nowhere near the cute bright red Han remembered them being the first time that word escaped Luke.

“That’s right, baby. Let’s get you something else to suck on, huh?” Han finished undressing, tossing his belt and pants and underwear over the back of a chair. He slid his hand around to the back of Luke’s neck, gripping the scruff and tugging him closer.

Luke grinned and leaned in, pressing butterfly kisses against the arch of Han’s lower ribs, scraping over the skin of his stomach with his teeth, dipping his tongue cheekily into his navel. He nosed at the hair leading down to Han’s waiting dick, and Han made a pleased noise and let go of Luke’s neck, shifting some of his weight from one foot to the other to stabilize his stance.

But then, quick as a fox, Luke darted up again and closed his lips around Han’s nipple, enveloping it in wet heat and suckling lightly. Han cursed in surprise and wobbled a little on his feet as bright sparks of pleasure erupted. 

“Fuck, kiddo.” He knew Luke loved having this done to him, that he could almost come just from Han playing with his pretty tits, so in retrospect it was almost strange that he had waited this long to try it on Han. Still, is was a bit unexpected. 

Luke’s tongue flicked experimentally against his nipple, and when Han met his eyes there was a hint of a question in them. Han’s grip on the back of Luke’s neck tightened possessively. “That’s real good, baby, don’t you stop now.” Luke made a pleased little noise and his eyes fell half-lidded as he suckled harder, arms coming to rest around Han’s waist in a loose embrace. His mouth was warm and slick and perfect, and Han couldn’t wait to bury his cock deep in that heat. 

Luke alternated between hard and light suction, pausing every once in a while to lave over Han’s nipple with the flat of his tongue or tug lightly at it with his teeth. He was way more careful than Han used to be when the roles were reversed, but maybe that was just as well because Han wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. 

His cock, rock-hard and leaking all over his stomach, was aching, begging to get in on the fun. As lovely as Luke’s mouth felt on his nipple, it was time to put it to work elsewhere. He tangled his fingers in the silky hair at the nape of Luke’s neck and pulled him off his nipple. 

Luke made an angry little protesting sound and dove right back in, like a hungry kitten desperate for its mother’s teat. Those ridiculously white teeth of his closed down on Han’s nipple and he sucked hard, as if punishing Han for trying to take his treat away. All the air left Han’s lungs in a whoosh and his hips bucked hard against Luke’s stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come in its wake. Han was leaking even more than usual, dribbling all over himself like a girl. He ran his fingers through the mess, covering them in slick shine, and offered them to Luke in an attempt to appease him. Luke’s nostrils flared and his eyes flew open. Apparently it was deemed an appropriate substitute, because he lapped up the fluid without being told, wriggling his tongue down between Han’s fingers to find every last drop. 

“Yeah, tastes good, doesn’t it sweetheart. Now, if you’re a really good boy and suck daddy’s cock just like that, there’ll be a lot more where that came from. Enough to fill your little belly right up.” Han figured that might have been a bit overkill, but Luke’s pupils were blown wide and his breath was coming in little pants as he scrambled to make his way down Han’s body.

Han gripped the base of his own dick and jerked it once, twice, pulling his foreskin up over the slick, darkened head. Luke’s eyes followed the movement closely. His lips were just barely parted, and Han yielded to the impulse to rub his cockhead against them, getting them nice and wet for him. “Open wide, darling, let me see that pretty pink tongue of yours.”

Luke moaned softly and his eyes closed as he parted his lips and laved over the the tip of Han’s cock with the flat of his tongue, lapping up the fluid that was waiting for him there. Once he seemed satisfied that he had gotten it all, he opened wider and took the head into his mouth, enveloping it completely in slick, silky heat. 

Han let out a sigh and he smiled as he carded his hand through Luke’s hair. “Yeah, just like that baby, now show me how good you can suck it.” Luke obeyed right away, all pliant and eager to please all of a sudden, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. “So good for me, such a good boy for daddy, that’s it.”

Luke whimpered quietly and sucked harder, letting his tongue play maddeningly along the underside of Han’s cockhead. The flush on his cheeks had deepened and he somehow managed to look both impatient and completely at peace all at once, like there was no place he’d rather be than here on Han’s bed with Han’s cock in his mouth.

“Can you take it a little deeper? You can, can’t you.” Han carefully pushed farther into Luke’s mouth, watching one inch, then another, disappear from sight. He stopped when he reached the back of Luke’s throat, but Luke didn’t seem to mind the invasion in the slightest. “You’ve gotten so good at taking my cock, haven’t you, want it wherever I wanna put it.”

Luke’s eyes flew open, and yeah, he was gone, pupils blown wide, gazing up at Han with this irresistible mixture of desperation and teasing and reverence, and – yeah. He was something special, this kid.

Han slowly pulled back out, not quite all the way, then pushed back in just as slowly, setting a sweetly aggravating pace that he knew neither of them would be able to stick to for very long. Almost right away, Luke tried to speed things up by meeting him halfway, but Han tightened his grip on Luke’s hair and kept his head still as he continued to languidly thrust into his mouth. Every fiber of his being was shouting at him to speed up, to fuck as hard and fast and deep into that wet heat as possible, but Luke’s desperate little noises made it worth it. He stroked the index finger of his free hand over Luke’s hollowed cheek, pressed down a little to feel the movement of his cock in Luke’s mouth.

Eventually, Han reached the end of his patience and finally increased the pace, releasing his grip on Luke’s hair in favor of cupping the back of Luke’s head in the palm of his hand. Luke moaned encouragingly, hands twitching where they were holding on to Han’s hips. Without needing to be told, Luke tilted his head back a little to make it easier for Han to –

“Want me in your throat, darling? Want daddy to put his big cock all the way down there?” 

Luke opened his eyes, the look in them clearly signaling to Han to get the fuck on with it, but Han hadn’t missed they way Luke’s dick had jumped at the words, squeezing out another bead of pre-come where it was straining against Luke’s stomach.

With one hand on the back of Luke’s head and the other tipping his chin up a bit more, Han carefully pushed deeper into Luke’s mouth, until he reached the back of his throat, and then kept going. The muscles of Luke’s throat spasmed reflexively as he swallowed, but then the resistance eased and Han was able to slip all the way in, until his balls were nudging Luke’s chin. Luke’s throat was squeezing him, growing impossibly tighter when Luke swallowed again, and Han indulged in the feeling a little while longer until Luke’s eyes started to water and he tapped Han’s hip.

Han pulled out almost all the way, only leaving the very tip of his cock in Luke’s mouth as Luke gasped for breath. He ran his thumb over the tears that had escaped from the corners of Luke’s eyes and lifted it to his mouth, tasting the salt. Luke groaned appreciatively, tongue flicking out to lick the underside of Han’s cockhead, then pulling back a little to poke at the slit, trying to burrow the very tip inside. Han’s hips twitched forward without his control, and he narrowly avoided bumping against Luke’s teeth.

“God, you really wanna taste it, don’t you?”

Luke nodded, and Han’s cock twitched, leaving Luke’s lower lip wet and shiny with yet more pre-come. “Ready to go again?” Han asked, and Luke nodded again, opening his mouth wide so that Han could slip right back in, thrusting in and out shallowly a few times before pushing down into Luke’s clutching throat again. He didn’t stay down as long this time, pulling back after a few seconds to let Luke breathe in deeply through his nose before he thrust back in as far as he could go.

Every once in a while, Luke would choke a little, but when Han tried to move back to give him a break, Luke pulled him right back in with a tight grip on his hips. By now, Luke was making small, sighing noises on almost every thrust, and he had started to rub his hard, leaking cock against Han’s leg.

Although all Han’s instincts yelled at him to bury himself as deep in Luke’s tight throat as humanly possible when he came, he forced himself to pull back so that only the tip remained in Luke’s mouth, resting heavy on his pink tongue as Han started to come, delivering spurt after spurt of thick, white come into Luke’s waiting mouth. Luke made a low, hungry sound and started to swallow. He made an admirable effort to catch it all, but he wasn’t quite able to keep up, so while most of Han’s come ended up in his belly, some of it escaped from the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.

Luke smacked his lips and licked around his mouth, trying to get every last bit of come but not reaching all of it. Han took pity on him and gathered it up with his fingers, offering them to Luke. Luke eagerly took them into his mouth and gave them one last suck, licking at the webbing between Han’s fingers to catch the last drops.

Han’s legs decided that they were done holding him up for the night and he sank down on the bed next to Luke, leaning against the headboard and arranging them so that Luke was sitting in the V of Han’s legs, leaning back against Han’s chest with his head on Han’s shoulder. Luke immediately spread his legs, putting his dick on display.

Han stroked his hand down Luke’s stomach, down over his thighs, teasingly touching him everywhere but where he needed it the most.

Luke made a frustrated little growling sound, like a puppy trying to get attention. “Come on Han, do it.”

“Do what, baby-doll?” Han lightly ran his thumb along Luke’s balls and nuzzled against his neck.

“You–“ Luke gasped and paused as Han cupped his balls. “You know damn well what.”

“Sure, but I want to hear you say it. Come on, kid, tell daddy how you wanna be touched.”

Luke’s cock twitched and his hips jerked forward futilely. “Jerk me off, put your hand on my dick, make me come, is that what you want to hear?”

Han made a pleased noise in Luke’s ear and finally closed his hand around Luke’s poor, aching cock, jerking him off with firm, even strokes. No more teasing. Luke whimpered and buried his face in Han’s neck, meeting Han’s strokes with quick little jerks of his hips.

“Yeah, baby, just like that, let daddy give you what you need, you’ve been such a good boy for me.”

“I– fuck, daddy, I’m gonna–“

Han hummed encouragingly in Luke’s ear and increased his pace, pressing down a little harder on the sensitive spot just under Luke’s cockhead. “That’s right, give it to me, wanna feel you come all over my hand.”

Luke’s hips jerked one last time and his body tensed up, head snapping back and colliding with Han’s jaw as he came, covering Han’s hand and making the slide slick and smooth as Han continued to jerk him through it, until Luke was twitching with aftershocks and pawing at Han’s wrist to make him stop. He melted back against Han’s chest, going completely boneless, nuzzling the side of his face contentedly against the hair on Han’s chest. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Han huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I’m pretty selfless, aren’t I.” He rubbed his fingers together, playing with Luke’s come before offering them to Luke. Luke obediently opened his mouth and took Han’s sticky fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly on them with a pleased little sigh as his eyelids fluttered closed. Before long, he was asleep, with Han’s fingers still in his mouth.

Han shook his head to himself and smiled fondly down at Luke. Something special, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Feel free to look me up on tumblr – firsttobite


End file.
